


Trust

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2016 Fic's [11]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Day 23, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, Light Sadism, M/M, Malex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shibari, Subspace, Trust, Wing Kink, light mascohism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Alex hates the markings on his skin, more that he can't feel them so; Michael suggests a way for Alex to feel them.Kinktober 2016 Day 23- Shibari





	

"Do you feel them Alex?" Michael asked as he dragged the tip of his right wing down Alex's bare right arm.

"Yes." Alex breathed out; head tipped backwards eyes closed as he focused on the pressure of the rope that Michael had expertly tied around his body, most of the ropes lining up with the markings on his skin.

It had been Michael's idea to turn Alex into a work of art with rope. It was when Alex in a fit of frustration during training exclaimed that he hated the markings on his skin, even worse he couldn't even feel them.

"If you could see yourself Alex, you are exquisite." Michael breathed out as he lowered his wings as he took in the sight of Alex, naked and bound completely in a full body harness, the diamond pattern highlighting his skin. Michael stepped closer to the edge of the bed and ran his fingers down Alex's chest, tugging lightly at the ropes as he went. Alex made soft noises at the sudden increases of pressure, head rolling to the side to watch Michael with hazy eyes and a flush spread across his cheeks.

"Michael." Alex's voice was low and rough making Michael smile and run his fingertips down Alex's half hard cock. Alex let out a soft groan as his cock twitched with interest, Michael had opted to just bind Alex's arms behind his back and stop the bindings at he blond's waist leaving his lower half free.

"Tell me what you want my Chosen One." Michael purred as he knelt on the bed in front of Alex, his wings curling around the blond instinctively.

"Make me feel it." Alex breathed out and Michael's wings twitched.

"Anything you want." Michael promised, threading his fingers through Alex's blond hair lightly before he tightened his grip and pulled Alex's head back to expose his throat. Michael attacked the unmarked skin with his lips, teeth and tongue determined to leave as many marks as he could. He slid his hands down Alex's back, over the rope pressing it further into the blond's skin before he rested his hands on the firm globes of Alex's ass.

The bound blond leaned forward, resting his face against Michael's strong shoulder, breathing heavy as sensations erupted from where Michael's hands and mouth toyed with his body. He let out a loud groan, back arching when a finger slid inside of him, bending and rubbing at his walls teasingly.

"Michael." Alex gasped out, eyes rolling up into his head when two more fingers pushed into him, stretching wide just the way he liked it.

"Just like that Alex." Michael praised moving down to lick and nip at Alex's nipples that were framed by the length of rope.

"I need you Michael." Alex gasped out, pressing his body against Michael's lithe one, the pre-cum dripping from his cock smearing against the front of Michael's shirt, earning a sharp smack on his ass with Michael's free hand while he curled the fingers he had inside of Alex getting a cry from the blond.

Michael slipped his fingers out of Alex chuckling softly at the small noise of displeasure from his solider in front of him. Michael gripped Alex's hips and easily lifted the human so said human was straddling his thighs, Alex moaned and his hips rocked forward against the bulge in Michael's pants.

The Archangel allowed Alex his movements while he pulled his own erection out of his pants so their bare skin could rub against each other. Michael wrapped his wings around Alex's back, holding him close in a cocoon of warm feathers. Alex let out a sigh of content at the sudden heat and comfort. Michael gripped Alex's hips once more and slowly lowered him down onto his own cock, both groaning at the sensations that came from that move.

Michael was thankful he had a strong will other wise the tight, warm heat that was Alex engulfing one of the most sensitive parts of his body would have been driving him out of his mind. Alex's mind was hazy to do anything else but let Michael guide his body the way he wanted it to go, trust evident in the action. Michael wrapped one hand around Alex's neck to tug the human down for a passionate kiss while the Archangel slowly rolled his hips, his mouth swallowing the groan Alex gave at the movement.

Michael set a slow pace of shallow thrusting and rolling of his hips, intent on driving Alex further out of his own head, hands tracing and tugging the ropes that kept Alex grounded while his wings flexed and flared around the two of them, the smell of sex predominate inside their own little world.

Alex wiggled his hips while arching his back, chest heaving as he panted for air, his cock wet with his own pre-cum and bouncing against his abs.

"Pleasepleaseplease." Alex chanted, foggy eyes looking down at Michael, the Archangel wasn't entirely sure what was going on inside of Alex's head but he could read the bond's body well enough. Michael gripped Alex's ass cheeks, pulling them wide apart and starting to set a suddenly brutal pace in and out of Alex with no hesitance.

The blond let out an almost inhuman cry of pleasure as he was ruthlessly pounding into like a switch had been flipped. Alex let his head fall backwards as he gripped the pieces of rope his fingers could reach as he tightened his legs against Michael's strong thighs and clenched himself down on Michael's cock, his eyes fluttered when he felt the Archangel's wings that were supporting him flex at the sudden tightness of Alex.

Michael reached between their heated bodies, calloused hand wrapping around Alex's needy cock. Alex let out a scream as Michael jerked him off hard and fast, the blond didn't last long as his body trembled and gave another hoarse shout as he came in Michael's fist.

The human's body went limp in his position straddling Michael trusting the Archangel to not let him fall. Michael held Alex closer to him, bangs sticking to the angel's forehead as he kept thrusting into Alex, the human having tightened up around him to almost a degree where he couldn't move. A few more moments passed before Michael pulled the floaty looking Alex down for a strong kiss as he came inside of the human making Alex whimper slightly into the kiss.

Michael pulled back from the kiss, pleased at the blissed out look on Alex's face. Michael moved his wings and focused, sharpening only a few of them letting them slice the ropes off of Alex's torso. He let those feathers return to their soft state as Alex slumped back against them, trusting Michael to catch him.

Michael rubbed Alex's arms helping the blood circulate easier before he laid open mouth kisses along the lines of bruising that covered Alex's skin now instead of his markings, just like Alex had wanted when this all began. Michael was glad he could provide the relief that Alex seemed so desperate to have.

Call him selfish, but Michael didn't want to release Alex just yet. So Michael managed to get his back against the headboard of his massive bed, wings still wrapped around Alex lovingly and he blond still on his lap, the Archangel's cock still deep inside of him. Michael wrapped one of his arms around Alex's waist, the other one found its way into Alex's damp blond hair liking the way it felt between his fingers.

Michael pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead noting his human's eyes were closed and breathing even as he enjoyed his headspace and remaining pleasant throbbing of the marks that the ropes Michael wrapped around him left behind.

"My Chosen One." Michael said, finding his own voice sounding fond and much like someone who was in love, he blinked as he realized that perhaps he was. Was this what Father had in mind? Even if it was not, this was Michael's decision alone and he would protect his Alex with everything he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
